


The Balcony Scene

by honeyaster



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyaster/pseuds/honeyaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“NO, Chowder, I CAN’T come up now.” He said, rifling through the bushes beneath the patio’s balcony as if it was a valid way to look for someone. “I lost Dex when I was watching Lardo kick ass at pong and by now he could be anywhere, alone and afraid and-” </p><p>“Nurse,” Dex interrupted, resting his forearms on the lip of the railing and leaning over it. “I’m fine, if anyone had any reason to panic it was me over your drunk ass.”</p><p>----<br/>Or the one where Nursey slips Nursey Patrol, gets a little lost, and then quotes a cliché literary work at Dex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balcony Scene

“Hey, Have you seen Nursey?” A girl with blue braids asked Dex, straining to be heard above the thumping bass of whatever song the DJ was playing.

“No,” Dex half shouted back. “Ask Chowder, he’s on Nursey Patrol.”

“Chowder sent me, said he couldn’t find Nurse anywhere.” She pulled a stray strand behind her ear. “He was pretty wasted last time I saw him though, and you know how he gets…”

Dex sighed. He did know how Nursey could get, especially since he was usually the one on Nursey Patrol. “I’ll go look for him. Um, Talia right?”

The girl nodded.

“Cool, could you send a message in the volleyball group chat about Nursey? It seems like March and Farmer have some kind of sixth sense whenever he gets up to shit.”

“‘Kay,” She said, already pulling out her phone. Dex threw a barely audible ‘thank you’ over his shoulder and started to push through the crowd. It was an array of frat bros, sorority girls, and stoners, including a weirdly high percent of people that Lardo hung out with, people he recognized vaguely from sketches or chance encounters. It’s not a huge party, but the rooms are just cramped enough with people that Dex doesn’t really feel sure that he’s thoroughly checked the ones he’s been through (kitchen, den, game room). He had just started to sweep the hallway again when he got a text from Farmer.

Farmer now: Found him.

Farmer now: Chris and I are on the back porch watching him, but he says he won’t come up until he finds you (???)

Farmer now: He’s trying to climb a tree, plz hurry before he breaks something

Dex snorted and shoved his phone into his back pocket, turning around to walk towards the rear of the house. With all the time that Nursey spent in piles of leaves and sprawled across patches of grass, Dex wondered why he didn’t think to check outside first. He slid open the door to the patio, finding Farmer scrolling through something on her phone while Chowder looked mildly panicked.

“Dex, sup,” Farmer said at the exact same time that Nursey started talking.

“NO, Chowder, I CAN’T come up now.” He said, rifling through the bushes beneath the patio’s balcony as if it was a valid way to look for someone. “I lost Dex when I was watching Lardo kick ass at pong and by now he could be _anywhere_ , alone and afraid and-”

“Nurse,” Dex interrupted, resting his forearms on the lip of the railing and leaning over it. “I’m fine, if anyone had any reason to panic it was me over your drunk ass.”

Nursey’s face lit up. “Dexy! Sexy Dex! You found me!”

Dex scowled at the nicknames, hoping that his expression covered up for the fact that Nusey calling him ‘sexy’ wasn’t actually something he minded. “Of course I did, you numbnut.”

“You do care,” Nursey said, singsong while leaning against the side of the house. His neck was craned up to look at Dex, the dim glow from the flickering yellow porch lights painting the planes of his face in faded tones. Dex usually hated to think it, but he was just buzzed enough to let himself admit that Nursey was an attractive dude: all grey-green eyes and unnaturally symmetrical face. A moment, maybe two, had passed, and Dex realized that he should probably say something before the situation got awkward. Nursey started again before he could speak.

“ _But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?”_ Nursey recited softly.

 _“It is the east, and Sexy Dex is the sun._ _Arise, fair sun-”_

“Dude, are you trying to quote Shakespeare to me?” Dex interrupted, a blush beginning to spread over his cheeks and up towards his ears. (Farmer snorted somewhere in the background, and Chowder playfully slapped her arm. They’d already agreed not to interfere with whatever was between Dex and Nursey, but Caitlin had come dangerously close before.)

Nursey tried for what he probably imagined was a sultry look. “Is it working?”

“No.” Dex shook his head, leaning away from the railing. He willed himself not to blush harder and failed miserably. “Whatever you’re trying to do isn’t working at all.”

“But Dex it’s a _classic_.”

“A classic where two teenagers’ relationship lasts, like, four days and six people die.”

“I’m an English major, Dex,” Nursey stated, deadpan. “I know that _Romeo and Juliet_ is a tragedy, but that doesn’t make its dialogue any less romantic.”

“That’s- super cheesy Nurse,” Dex stuttered. He floundered for any kind of response that would leave them both with plausible deniability over any kind of implications. Even if what Nursey was saying did make Dex’s heart skip a beat. “You’re such a fucking sap when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not being sappy, Dex,” Nursey said as he started to stumble up the backyard and towards the stairs. “I’m trying to _woo_ you.”

(Caitlin playfully slapped Chowder this time, making an _I-told-you-so_ face. Chowder shooed her from the patio and followed closely behind, shutting the door. Absently, he hoped that this would work out for them, because he’d love to be able to hang out with his best friends without dealing with all their unresolved sexual tension.)

“No.” Was all Dex could manage, and even that he said a little hoarsely. This was _not happening._ Nursey was not drunkenly coming on to him because Dex absolutely did not want to be kissed by a drunken Nursey.

He wanted to be kissed by a sober Nursey. Repeatedly. Not that he had actually thought about it, or, if he had, thought it had the remotest chance of happening. Actually, it still didn’t. This had to be the tub juice talking, because over the course of their rocky friendship this was the only time Nursey had ever even remotely shown any interest in Dex.

“No?” Nursey asked, confused. “I’m pretty sure I know what I’m trying to do.”

“I’m not drunkenly making out with you, or whatever it is you’re trying to get me to do, Nurse,” Dex said, rolling his eyes as if to play off the moment, as if he wasn’t covered in a blush from his ears to his collar bones. “I’m taking you back to the dorms so you can sleep this off.”

“Good, because I don’t _want_ to drunkenly make out with you. I mean, I do, but also I don’t, I want to hold your hand and take you on dates and spoon you and-” He stumbled on the last step. Dex managed to reach and grab him by the shoulders, steadying Nursey and bringing them face to face

“I change my mind,” Nursey said, staring and Dex’s lips. “I want to drunkenly make out with you first, then do all that other stuff.”

“Nursey,” Dex said evenly. “You can’t just- people don’t say stuff like this to other people when they don’t mean it.”

“Dex,” Nursey said back, rolling his eyes and echoing his tone. “I’m literally telling you what I want. I mean it. I would like to make out with you now and take you out for coffee tomorrow. Or, like, dinner, or whatever you want.”

Dex dropped his hands from Nursey’s shoulders and stepped back. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as if to soothe a headache. “Listen, you really don’t. This is like half the reason we have Nursey Patrol. You do reckless shit and say things you don’t mean.”

“I don’t-”

“You proposed to two different girls in the same week last year. I’m sorry that I’m not buying this.”

Nursey was quiet for a moment, and Dex resigned himself to it. Nursey knew he was right, which was a good thing. Nursey almost never let him be right. When he did it usually felt a lot better than this.

Nursey took a half step forward. “Dex, I don’t-” Nursey shook his head. “I spend so much time working with words you’d think I’d be better at using them. What if I said all of this sober?”

Dex blinked at him. “What?”

“Would you believe me, that I wanted you, if I told you I did tomorrow? Would you believe sober, hungover me?” Nursey asked.

Nursey’s voice was painfully genuine, but Dex still felt like he was waiting for some other shoe to drop. “You won’t. You’re probably not even going to remember this.”

“I’m pretty drunk, Dex,” Nursey admitted, stepping closer. “But not that drunk. Let’s go back to the dorms.”

Dex raised his eyebrows. “You, of your own free will, leaving a party early? I’m shocked.”

“Yeah?” Nursey said, grinning a lopsided grin that made Dex feel warm inside. Nursey moved towards the patio door, stumbling only slightly less than Dex would’ve expected. “Well I have some pretty big plans for tomorrow.”

Dex wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from toppling over, steadying him before opening the door. “You’re such a fucking nerd.”

Nursey’s answering smile made the butterflies in his stomach riot, and Dex only hoped that he could keep it together long enough for them to get back to the dorms.

And, maybe, that Nursey would like to get coffee tomorrow.

\---------------------------

  
Nursey showed up outside of Dex’s room at 8 a.m. the next morning wearing a large pair of aviators. He was still a mess, but he was a mess that Dex agreed to go on a date with.

And that he might’ve made out with behind Annie’s, but that was their business.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge HUGE shoutout to the wonderful [princeofthebees](http://princeofthebees.tumblr.com/) for editing this for me. He was a lifesaver while I was trying to figure out how to make my 3 a.m. ramblings into an intelligible story. 
> 
> As per usual, if you want to see other my Check, Please! thoughts/vibes/musings then those can be found [here.](http://foxtrot-thelaxbro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
